The Minister's Daughter
by pandora-rose42
Summary: Ginny Weasley, a antisocial red head with more height then chest-area, thought she couldn't be more of a freak . Then her father became Minister of Magic. Oh dear. Ginny's thrown through a whirlwind of fancy parties and embrassing situations and pure fun


The Minister's Daughter  
  
By: Pandora Rose  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries nor Harry Potter have no claim whatsoever to me. I would be amazingly and highly snotty and successfully so. And I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about stuff I'm making money off of, heh. I'd be quite pathethic if I did. .;; Both belong respectfully to Meg Cabot and J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: Welcome to Ginny's world, aka another reindition of the Princess Diaries! Taken almost word from word, this is a diary of Ginny Weasley's life during her amazing seventh year when her father is suddenley proclaimed Minister of Magic!!! Balls and fancy clothing and surprises visits of Ginny's very... um.... ~darling~ Gramama are all in store for the antisocial red headed girl, the thing is... can she handle it all without having a nervous breakdown and breaking her handy dandy stressball???  
  
Definately a H/G, throw in a bit of R/Hr and maybe if your lucky I can shove and squirm some Luna/Neville.  
  
Enjoy !!!  
  
~~~  
  
~Monday, September 23, Aunty's Flat~  
  
Half my life I've always felt like all I ever do is lie. Lie, lie, lie. All this bloody lieing is sickening.   
  
Aunty Nadya thinks I'm holding back my emotions, allowing them to swallow inside me and steal my soul. But, thats my Aunty Nadya. All I tell her is, "Aunty, I'm not. I think it's just peachy-keen. Wonderful. Darling. As long as your happy... your goddaughter is estatic"   
  
Of course... there was more sarcasm added to that. But anyways...  
  
"Honesty is always the way to self rightoeus-ness, Ginny, darling. " In other words, she caught the fact I was lieing face-to-face with my favorite godmother.   
  
Then after that she hands me this journal. A diary. Bloody diaries. She seems to have forgotten the fact that I have had quite the past with these ugly, foreboding, disgusting, wretched ---   
  
I've seemed to have ripped a hole in the page. Oops.  
  
On-ward... after our convienant conversation, she hands me this... book. Yes, we shall leave it as a book. She instigates with her vague languge that she wants to me to write my feelings down in this diar- ..... book. She goes on that it would help free and purify my soul since I obviously don't feel like I can talk about my true feelings with my godmother who also happenes to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts for my seventh year.   
  
Aunty feels I should scribble down my emotions? Well... Okay then. I'll write them down in this jour-... book.  
  
WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DOES MY GODMOTHER THINK SHE IS DOING?!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem.  
  
Its not like everybody already doesn't think I'm a bloody psycho who almost destroyed the world in her first year here at my school and the bringer of doom and all. I'm practically the most avoided person in Hogwarts, the school I am attending at this point.This point, mind you. If I make a sneaky get away in time I may be lucky and get my Mum to change schools...  
  
I mean, I admit it. I faced the fact that I'm: five foot three (the shortest of my family... I mean... -really- short.), flat chested, and not the smartest of the bunch, for most of my classes I'm barely making through at the moment. How much more of a bloody freak can I be? I've been told by my brothers plenty of time. I'm the worst of them all.  
  
And if... if the kids at school find out about this... I'm... oh, how could I be less descriptive of this... -dead-!.  
  
D-E-A-D. Have my body probably ripped limb from limb and feed to the school's lake squid... Oh, lord.  
  
God, if you exist... please... figure out something for me. Fix it. Do -bloody something!-  
  
There has to be at least fifty million wizarding man out in London. At the -least-. Very least. So... out of FIFTY million men out in the world with wizarding powers... she has to go out with Professor Snape, my hideous wretched Potions Master. She can't go out with ooooh... some hobo in the midst, drunk and pathethic, in Hogsmeade like she did two years ago? Heck, even someone I hadn't a clue who he was, would do just fine. But nooo...  
  
Aunty Nadya must go out and date Professor Snape, my Potions Professor.  
  
Thanks, Aunty. Thank you so -bloody- much.  
  
~ Wednesday, September 24th, Charms~  
  
Luna doesn't seem to understand the urgency of the situation. As I had poured out my unhibited and dirty soul, as my godmother thinks, to her in her Ravenclaw bedroom , she just shurgged her goofy shoulders and spoke:   
  
"Professor Snape is cool"  
  
Yeah, okay, he's cool if your Loony Lovegood who's head is never in reality even when the war broke out and ended. She doesn't seem to understand that this is the same Snape who has had malice in his eyes for any student not a Slytherin and probably was from hell itself. But he may also be cool for my spacey best friend for she is Luna Lovegood after all. He's cool, I suppose, if your passing Potions.  
  
Which, I am not.  
  
He's definately not cool if he makes you stay after school hours every... single... solemn.... day for as long as his twisted, ugly mind wishes to practice making the correct version of drought of freezing rain, when I could be eating dinner and hanging out with most of my fellow Gryffindors and Luna. He's not cool if he calls your godmother in for a teacher conference conversation with the other professors and then ASKS HER OUT.   
  
And he is definately not cool if he is snogging your godmother senseless.  
  
Oh, lord. Bad image, bad image.... BAD IMAGE!!!!  
  
Not that I've actually caught them secertly snogging or what not. They haven't even been out for their first date, so I shouldn't really be thinking stuff like this.... and I truthfully think my Aunty Nadya has more sense to allow some guys forgien tongue in her mouth on thier -first- date. Oh, lord. Bad Images...  
  
I saw Draco Malfoy snog Marie Aynete the other day, though. The numb nut stayed back last year with Harry Potter, grand and amazing mate of mine who I use to have a crush on and saved the entire world in the course of his nineteen years. Go figure. Well anyways, both stayed back for teacher assistant thingimajigs ( I didn't quite catch it when Harry tried to explain it to me... Draco's hair had grown out alot... I just had to stare for a few moments...a hour maybe?....)  
  
I had this disgusting close up view of it, since it was against the Fat Lady, the portrait to get in to the secert common room and stupid me had forgotten the password. Again. I seem to also have the worst memory in the Weasley blood line as well. The snogging sort of grossed me out if you will. Spit flying everywhere, I tell.   
  
Though... truthfully since this is a diar-... BOOK... I can admit openly that I wouldn't mind all that much if Draco Malfoy kissed -me- like that. The other day me and Luna went down to my brother's shop down in Hogsmeade after school and Draco was waiting patiently at the counter and sort of gave me this crooked handsome smile and waved slightly.   
  
He was buying some tricks and along in that little bug was a little bottle of cologne. Delightfully wonderful smelling cologne. I would know. I got my own free sample from a salesgirl from the muggle shop he got it from yards away from Hogsmeade. Shame on me.   
  
Luna though hasn't the heart to agree with me. She succeeds in the reasonable fact that Draco's mind must have been fryed by heatstroke or some sort of other mind boggling disease. She also couldn't help but add that maybe he thought I looked familiar but couldn't place me without the cement palace walls of Hogwarts behind me. How pleasent. Luna is such a wonderful mate. Bah. Why else, she had provided for me, would one of the most popular beings in the magical school wave to me, Ginny Weasley, the lowliest cretin in Hogwarts?  
  
But... I dunno... I just knew it couldn't be just any heatstroke or anything. I figured the crystal clear truth behind this all was that when he's away from Marie and all his other snakey friends, Draco is a entirely different person. The kind of person who doesn't care for bright carrot red hair or flat chests or the fact that both hated each other for the longest time. The kind of gentle person with the deameanor who can see beyond everything and right into a girl's soul. I know this because I could see that sensitive persona aching to get out behind those lovely eyes of his when he looked at me that day in town.  
  
Lordy, I am spending -way- to much time with my Aunty.  
  
Luna suggests that as well and believes that I may have an entirely too active imagination. I didn't say anything against her as at the time she was also explaining this to her imaginary friend. Over active imagination my arse. I also have been told that I have a pathologocial need to create and concure drama in my life. That was from my Aunty. A mighty good example she gave me was with her and Snape. Classic.   
  
"If you're so upset about this why don't you just tell your Aunt?" Luna reasoned that night. "-Tell- her you don't want her going out with the man. Your so odd, Gin. You're just going around lying about yourself and how you act . Why don't you just blurt out your feelings for once and not care what others think? Your emotions have some value, right, Pebbles?"  
  
Oh, alrighty then. I'll just go and break my poor Aunt's heart like that. She's so happy about this date it's not even humourous. It's vomit-worthy. She goes around -cooking- all the time. Cooking. My Aunty had barely touched a skillet in two weeks ago. She made pasta for me and Luna the other day, down at the flat I share with her (she desires me to stay at her place from time to time. The school council allows it. Pft, I say. Aunty's just a big baby). I had went to go through floo powder to get our usual dinner from the house elfs at Hogwarts, but nope.  
  
Aunty had made us pasta instead. Pasta!  
  
She even had the right to put a little bit of meat in my sauce, even though she's a vegetarian.   
  
Love. What a misunderstanding concept I don't think I'll -ever- get.  
  
~Things to accomplish in the course of this Week~  
  
1. Buy some kitty litter for Arrow  
  
2. Get that -bloody- drought of freezing rain down before Snape kills me... or seriously injuries...   
  
3. Stop spilling my guts out to Luna. I only get it thrown back in my face.  
  
4. Go to Scent of Magic: Get Candles butterwax, cheesebrain, and kittenbreath for Aunty.  
  
5.Transfiguration Report on the details of changing a cockaroach into a -edible- brownie ( MUST GET DOWN!!!)  
  
6. Stop thinking so much about Draco Malfoy... and his arse...  
  
7. Pile my laundry for the house elves  
  
8. Mail letter to Mum and Dad and ask them how they are in America. Long retirement trip. Ha.  
  
9.Be more aloud and upbringing  
  
10. Measure chest.  
  
~ Thursday, September 25, Hermoine's Flat~  
  
Bad Day. Potions did not go all to well today. I kept starring at Professor Snape's large nose and icky hair... and wondering if that tongue would go down my Aunt's throat tommorrow night during their date. Not good thoughts. My face must have been plum red. I just sat there... contemplating and staring. He then asked me this super easy question - he's relenting, I can see it in his eyes. Suck Up. Why in the world did Aunty choose -him- of all people?- and I smacked someone in the forehead jerking my elbow in attention and went "Wha?"  
  
How lovely.   
  
Then Marie Aynete made that little chittering she makes -like a hamster- and leaned over her long blonde hair swishing in movement. Her digusting male luring perfume wandered in the air and made my head throb more then it did with just the Potions class and then she hissed in the back of my triple pierced ear:  
  
"FREAK"  
  
How bloody pleasent. I always knew she was a nice girl. Nice girl my arse.  
  
And no, she couldn't use one syllable. Marie was special enough to make it with two. FUR-REEK.   
  
How come nice people like Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black get killed by the deceased Dark Lord but not mean horrid people like Marie? I don't understand what Draco sees in the stick-thin girl. Okay she may be gorgeous... but horrid to innocent people who never deserve such a mean thing in their life. Even if in the past I had stuck my bowl of cereal down the back of her graduation gown last year. Doesn't Draco -notice-?  
  
Well... maybe Marie only shows her nice side (I am not quite definate on the fact that she has one) to Draco. I'd sure be nice to Draco. He is the sexiest boy in Hogwarts. Harry running second... but Draco beats all. A lot of guys look supremely... geekish if you will in the school's uniform, black robe, white shirt, gray vest, black pants... Not Draco. He pulled that outfit off damn well.   
  
Off Draco and the drool-worthy outfit modeling...  
  
Today with all my staring and contemplating in Potions I also noticed an important factor. Snape's nostrils are humongous. Gigantic. How could I have not noticed this before? I mean... its just... Pop! Their they are. I questioned Hermoine about this the other day when she came down to visit Harry with my older twit brother, Ron. What in the world does Hermoine see in him? I truthfully hope I will never know. Their both sickening.  
  
Off topic aaaaagain... Need to get that habit fixed.  
  
Anyways, I questioned Hermoine about his nose during lunch and she said "I've never noticed his nostrils before" then she went and snatched my sushi from my tray. Hermoine also states I should stop obsessing. She and Luna have alot in common about throwing stuff in my face. How come no one will take my complaints! She went on about how it was just anxiety that it was my last year here and that I was already failing classes and just transferring it to my Aunty and Snape.   
  
It supremely sucks when one of your best mate's is about ... oh 10 x's smarter then your own average intelligence. Especially a best friend who is going to start working for wizarding physcatry.  
  
Oh, but her room mate, Megan, is even bloody worse. She is into psycho analysis and drives Ron bonkers. I understood entirely when I had gotten in there ready to hang out with my mates who I haven't seen since they left Hogwarts last year. There she was chirpy as hell and ready to talk away as Hermoine went to go and fix up her bedroom before people went in. Me and Ron just collasped on the floor crossed our legs and proceeded to turn on the telly before she stopped us with her... blabber...   
  
"You guys, want some Snapple? Muggle treat. You guys, there's a very interesing squid documentary on the discovery channel on the telly...? Oh and by the way, Ginny, how do you feel about your Aunty dating your Potions Professor?"  
  
Oh lordy.   
  
"I feel perfectly content and fine about it, Megan dear"   
  
My letting-out-my-emotions plan went fluttering through the window. Ron's snort of laughter didn't help much ethier. But... It's not like I am going to blubber straight out to this annoying girl how much I dispeased and writhered from this idea. Ron could tell just from our years together that I hated this. Brothers. Bah, who needs them? But telling Megan... a total stranger...  
  
And, what will happen if Megan ran into my Aunty at like Scents of Magic or the Winkleberries Grocery Shop? If I blurted anything to Megan I know wouldn't heistate to stop and tell her everything I 'fessed. I don't want Aunty to know I think about how uncomfortable I am about her going out on a date with my potions professor.   
  
The worst part of it all was that Harry over heard the whole entire thing. He had trailed along as usually just basking with his friends. He always had this smile on his face too. Can't blame him though. The guy's been through alot for only nineteen years of living. He is probably just finally glad that he can relax and revel in everything again. And of course I had gotten the reaction I should have expected from him, no less:  
  
"Your Aunty is going out with Severus Snape?! The same Snape we all loathe and love?! Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!"   
  
Peachy. At least I was comforted when both me and Ron were able to almost shove two of Hermoine's couch pillows down his throat. Now Harry Potter, the brother's best mate knew of this too. Then of course I had to grovel. Beg. Plead. On my knees no less. He couldn't speak a word of this to anyone. Harry assists with Magical Creatures class with Hagrid, which no offense to the great burly groundskeeper, is a joke since he seems to have fallen behind abit with Harry in class, rather talking to him then conduct class. Which truthfully any of the students mind at all... other then Alice Monark. She is obsessed with schoolwork.  
  
Anyways, Hagrid is always bustling about and just gives us book work most of them time until a new load of magical creatures will come in. When, no one will knows. But for now we mostly just think of ways to push in this new french kid into the lake. He's supposedly some math whiz and a expert on the flute. And he perferably likes to play in right in your ear. But just because me and Harry are united against Henri Dufreitz and his flute doesn't mean he'll keep quiet about Snape and Aunty.  
  
"What'll you do for me, Weasley? Huh?" he teased her with that horrid smirk of his.   
  
But theres nothing you can really do for Potter.   
  
He doesn't have any homework any more, other then helping with class and teaching (like Draco), he's as smart and witty as hell (like Draco), successful and rich (once again... like Draco) and he is mostly going to attend one of the best wizarding colleges around if he could ( oh my gosh! he's just like Draco!)  
  
What in the world could -I- do for someone like that?  
  
Not like Harry's -perfect- or anything though. I know for a fact he isnt. He could be quite the blubber mouth and he's been angry more often then Malfoy. He's not that social anymore, ethier. Sure, he could be quite companionably... but with the room he has in Hogwarts, he sometimes locks himself in their from time to time. I ask Hermonie and Ron constantly what the world he does in there and both of them shurg in ignorance. Nethier seem much to care for it. As for me... it bothers me endlessly. What could one man do for so long in a closed room thats locked?  
  
Probably making a bomb. Maybe he'll blow up Hogwarts as a parting prank when he leaves for college after his year here. Or something of that nature.   
  
Occasionally Harry wanders around the school with sarcastic comments and fan club. Sometimes not wearing a shirt. I'm a girl, okay... I tend to notice these things. Heck, I'm sure even a guy would notice his biceps. And for a guy who insists on not having any free time to play qudditch anymore he sure has some awesome chest. Stomach muscles are extremely well defined.  
  
I have not mentioned this to Ron or Hermoine.  
  
Yet Luna has agreed entirely with me. I am thankful for at least that.   
  
Throughout that I guess Harry became bored of my lame propositions of taking hedwig out for her daily flight to stretch her wings or to perk and clean his firebolt broomstick. Not even his daily chore of sweeping the front steps of the castle would he bait. In the end he just shook his head and snickered. "Forget it, Weasley" and walked off. Not before Ron through another pillow at him of course chuckling somewhat forcefully.  
  
I had asked what had disappointed Harry to Ron who just shook his head and flicked a channel with the muggle telly remote. He had explained the only with the words of sexual harrasment. Or some where along the lines of that. And I hadn't noticed a bloody thing.  
  
How embrassing! Bloody. Hell.   
  
I mean... what if Draco Malfoy had started sexually harrassing me... but I never knew?! Huh?! What would I end being then? I am so bloody unintelligent its not even on the border lining of amusing. Ron told me not to worry at least about not baiting to Harry's supposed sexual harrasment. Nor about Harry tattling since Harry mostly has no friends at the old school to tattle with anyways. Then he wanted to know why Snape's protruding nostrils had bothered me so when I wasn't the one who had to look at them, but Aunty was.   
  
I promptly told my brother "Excuse me, but I have to look at them from 9:55 to 10:55 a day and after school for who the bloody hell knows how long, except for Saturdays and Sundays and national holidays and the summer.If I don't flunk, that is, and have to go to summer school"   
  
And if they get engaged... and married... and have little Snapes with large nostrils scrabbling around...  
  
Oh..... Dear.....  
  
Cronch brain with the 1/4 pint of water noose lake water... then a even drizzle of seven blackworm centipedes.... NO NO! The centpiedes come after I boil the damn thing.... Erm, add a pound and a half of goat utters and nose catiliage... and a packet of cheese whiskey... then... oh, dammit it all, where in the world did I put that Potions textbook....  
  
~Friday, September 26, Transfiguration Class~  
  
LUNA LOVEGOOD'S LIST OF SEXIST BLOKES   
  
(complied during Professor's Mcgonagall's lecture on twisting owl heads, with commentary none other by Ginny Weasley)  
  
1. Draco Malfoy ( agree entirely, six feet of unadultered sexiness, white blonde hair convienantly placed around lovely lovely blue eyes curling behind neck and sashaing down his back. Crooked handsome grin. Lovely body figure. Arse is quite amazing and god-like. Minor drawback : dating the worst kind of girl in the school Marie Aynete and has taste enough to keep dating her.)   
  
2. Harry Potter ( agree/disagree: Best mate, can't really see perferably dating especially since so called forgotten four years of Hogwarts and obsessing of so called bloke. Though chest has imporved delightfully and Draco's arse may have competition. Hair is awfully poofy as well, quite attractive. Off subject.)  
  
3. Henri Dufreitz ( disagree strongly. Just because he has a IQ higher then both of ours put together does not make him the definition of sexy. I'm still wondering if he's a bloke or not. And he has that annoying wool vest thing he wears to school that is brightly colored and highly annoying. Bah.)  
  
4. Ronald Weasley ( What is on your mind, Luna? STRONGLY disagree. That bugger is not one bit sexy.)  
  
5. Patrick Swayze ( Agree: He was awesomely sexy in 'Dirty Dancing' which has to be the muggle's best invention so far. We are direly lucky 'Mione owns the Limited Edition and allows us to watch as we please on her and Megan's wonderful Telly. Very scrumptious)  
  
6. Shane Debraytorry ( Wizard singer with the sexiest voice in town. Wouldn't mind to snuggle and have him sing to me, ha! It would be great to date a musician.... who wasn't Henri Dufreitz)  
  
7. Prince William of London (duh.... no answer needed here)  
  
8. Neville Longbottom ( Luna..As if! Head out of clouds, -please-. Neville is just not sexy enough for this list. Disagree)  
  
9. That guy in the underwear ad on that giant billboard in the County Square (Oh, totally agree. WHO is that guy?! They should give him his own telly show)  
  
10. Oliver Wood (What happened to the bloke? He was hot!)  
  
~Friday, later that night, Aunty's flat~  
  
I was measuring a few body parts and singing along to my Aunty's Shane Debraytorry compact disc not thinking about the fact my Aunt was out dating my Professor right now when my parents rang on the muggle telephone. I haven't a clue why, but I just lied once more again. I have such a sinful life.  
  
I told them Aunty was in her studio, working on some other junk of a masterpiece or another. Which is weird, obviously since my Dad knows his best friend dates. I think. But I just... I didn't have the heart to tell him his innocent darling little mate is dating the worst man known in existance who's nose is so large it almost fills his face. I just couldn't tell him about Snape.   
  
This afternoon I was fidgeting after school hours with my potion ingrediants trying desperately to remember word from word the potion to to Drought of freezing rain and do it -right- when Professor Snape peered from his his insistent glowering and angering. "Ms.Weasley... I hope you don't feel, well... unncomfortable for the fact I am seeing your godmother socially"  
  
Some odd odd reason I had thought my dear potion's teacher had said SEXUALLY instead of socially. A felt this undesireable flush cover my face and blind me. I was positive I must have been as red a fresh tomato. I mean... I do have a over active imagination. You probably don't want to know the details it took me to at this point.   
  
And all I said was "Oh no, Professor, none of it bother me at all. Have a blast"  
  
"Oh, please, Ms.Weasley. If it bothers you tell your Aunt and get it over with"  
  
I hate that bloody Professer. I do with all my soul. Let it be my dirty disgusting soul as well. I'm actually finally thankful for my icky karma. Bah.  
  
~Later Friday Nite~  
  
I guess the Professor figured I was lieing because of my red face... but we Weasleys always have this red face... is it a sign that I'm lieing?  
  
I remembered I just shook my head as I chopped my poor dirtwormed mizer bugs to pieces and silence befell as both. I took my time answering. Pft, let a teacher talk to me like that... well... yeah, okay, it scared me alittle when he said that. All I said after it was "Really... nothing bothers me. I mean, it bothers me a teensy bit, but really I'm fine with it. It's just a date after all... why get so upset over one harmless date?"  
  
"Well... Weasley, I don't know if it will just be 'one harmless' date. Your mother's quite a interesting character.I belive I may like her."  
  
Great, now I have it in writing. Snape actually likes my Aunty Nadya. Double bah, I say!  
  
This is the best part of my whole conversation. I don't know where it come from. Must have bubbled from my evil karma. "Well, you better believe you like her. Because if I see her shed one measley tear from you... I'll personally kick your butt"  
  
Peachy keen. I just told me worst teacher in the whole entire school that I would kick his butt -personally- no less if he messed with a godmother. Ron was right. I am a bloody idiot. If it was possible, my face must have gotten redder. It seems that I can only spurt out the truth when it is absolutely guranteed I'll get myself into bona fide trouble.   
  
Professor Snape took it well though. For my opinion, anyways. He just gave me a funny look that proclaimed 'What kind of pschyo freak is she?' wriggled that huge konker of his and turned around while saying "I have truly no intention of making your godmother cry, but if the above so happens you have my premission to personally kick my butt"   
  
Well. At least I have premission.  
  
Anyway, Dad sounded really weird on the phone. But then again... he has been lately since he's been to America. Transatlantic phone calls suck because I can hear the beach swirling in the background and it sort of gives me a raunchy feeling. Plus Dad wasn't even up to talk to me. He wanted to talk to Aunty for a moment about something or other. I suppose someone had croaked and he wanted Mom to break it to me gently.  
  
Prehaps it was GrandMama. Nah, God wouldn't be that nice.  
  
My chest area has decided to grow..... none since the last summer. Mum was compeltely and utterly wrong. No growth spurt for Ginny like the boys. I will probably never have a growth spurt, at least not on my chest. I'm still awaiting the growth spurt UP rather then OUT.   
  
Oh how lovely... if anybody plans to ask me to the Winter Miracle Ball (yeah, right. Hogsmeade sponsers it for a reason... for couples only. Bah, I say!) I won't be able to wear a pretty strapless dress. There isn't anything their to hold the chest part up. Dammit it all.   
  
~Saturday, September 27, Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
I had collasped when Aunty had come gome from her date with the Snape last night ( I stayed up as late as psyically possible because I sorely wanted details but I guess all that measuring and complaining wore me out), so I didn't get to ask her how it all went intil the following Morning when I went out to the spacious kitchen to find our fat kitty, Arrow.   
  
Aunty Nadya was already up, which was weird enough as it was. She is the one who usually sleeps in later then I do and I'm the teenager with the ceaseless energy and growing hormones. But can't really blame her since she's been disappeared since her last boyfriend turned out to be in favor of Krass becoming the new Minister of Magic. Go figure.   
  
Anyway, she was in the kitchen, humming in her happy way and cooking. Again. Pancakes this time. Pancakes! I nearly died from the shock of seeing her cooking, early in the morning, let alone something that a vegetarian and a non-vegetarian could enjoy together. Usually she made something obnixious like soy waffles or something disgustingly similiar. I had almost say my life flash before my eyes I was so utterly shocked.  
  
Of course, Aunty had a absolutely fabulous time. They went to dinner at Carlotte's ( not all that bad, Snape, Carlotte's is one expensive Italian Resturant!) and then walked around Hogsmeade and went to some bars and sat outside for awhile til late in the morn just talking. I didn't know Snape could conduct pleasent conversation. I guess you learn new things when your Aunt dates your potions professor. I kind of wormed my way into figureing out if any absentminded snogging was invovled, but Auunty just smilied and flushed.  
  
How disgustingly horrid.   
  
They're going out for another frolick through the village again this week. I suppose I shouldn't be so morose. As long as it makes Aunty Nadya happy.   
  
Today Luna and I got ahold of Hermoine's video camera and decided to prance around Hogsmeade and Muggle London for awhile having tons of fun and spoofs for laughs. We did some jokes for Hermoine's little hour spot light at her college on the telly and we enjoy it immensely. Sort of like a stress reliever for the hyper. We did some spoofs of this one muggle film known as 'The Ring' (bloody hell that had to be one of the most nerve racking films around!) another wonderful invention of muggle society (thank the heavens Hermoine owns a big DVD collection)  
  
We went around Muggle London at first asking them if anyone has watched a blank tape in the past seven days. Tourists enjoyed the joke immensely, while the regular london-ers seemed to have their nose grow to the size of Snape's and stick it up at us. And if any tourist came up to ask and asked us what we were doing today we were suppose to throw up our arms and scream we had only so and so days to leave and 'FEAR THE RING!' By the end of it Luna has thought of creating a box of a TV and putting make up on me like the little frightening child and pretend to kill her. No one shall look at cardboard boxes the same way.   
  
It was a blast. I didn't think I could feel more stupider flaying my arms around when this little old lady wondered what we were doing out in the Country Square with a video camera. But it was the most fun I've had it awhile.   
  
After filming was through we all saw the Mute Man crossing the busy street known as Morningside. He had a new victim. Poor Bloke. I guess Mute Man goes both ways. He's blind, mute, and deaf and gets people to cross the street with him and then once he's done feels them up and pretend its a accident. Coincidently the only people to feel me up was Dean, Mike (my two earlier boyfriends I wish to long forget) and a BLIND, MUTE, AND DEAF man.  
  
Luna wants to report the Mute Man to the Ministry. I feel they wouldn't give a donkey's arse. They have more things to worry about. Like catching mad nose eating teapots and the such. Not to mention the up coming Minister of Magic voting. I wonder who in the world it would be...  
  
~THINGS TO ACCOMPLISH~  
  
1. Kitty litter... Stop feeding Arrow so bloody much...  
  
2.Make sure Aunty sent out the rent for the Flat  
  
3. Stop lying   
  
4.Stay on topic (!!!)  
  
5. DADA paper due Tues.  
  
6. Pick up laundry.  
  
7. Stop thinking of Draco Malfoy and his other scrumptious body parts  
  
~Sunday, September 28, Aunty's Flat~  
  
Parents called again today and this time Aunty -truly- was at her studio, so I didn't feel so bad about lying last night and not telling them about Snapre. Dad sounded so clogged and weird on the phone again so I just popped the question and said abruptly "Dad, is Grandmama dead?" and he got all startled and flustered. "No, Gin, why would you think that?"  
  
And told him it was 'cause he sounded so morose depressed and highly suicidal. But all he told me was "Well, darling, I can assure you suicide isn't on my list of things to do today". Well I at least now know where I got my list making desires from. Anyways, he was lieing because he did sound awfully -weird- when I spoke with him. Mm sounded fine all chirpy and gay but Daddy was just as said as a killer whale with no seals to munch on.... oy, bad metaphor...  
  
So I decided to let it drop and spoke on about Iceland with him because we were talking of it in Herbology today. Don't ask how it was brought up topic it just was. Iceland has the world's highest literacy rate since their is nothing to do there but read anyways. They also have this awesome natural hot spring and everybody goes swimming in them regardless gender or age. Once the opera made a spot light there and 98 % of population showed up there.   
  
I think Iceland would be quite the appriopate place to live in one day. It sounds lovely. Especially with hot springs. Much more fun then dreary London, where people sometimes glare at you for no apparent reason other then being yourself. But Dady didn't seem all impressed by Iceland. I suppose by comparison it makes this country look like a immediate suck-fest. America is huge so what can you really fight for?   
  
I only shared this piece of information with him, because lately he seems to be into everything that has to do with politics. It may give him some ideas for whatever he's cooking up under that bald head of his.   
  
I also suggested that instead of usually going to France together with Mum and Grandmama like we did last year, we should go to Iceland. We'd have to leave Grandmama in France though. She'd dispease it. She'd dispease any place where you couldn't order a decent Shirley Temple, which is her favorite drink, 24/7.  
  
All Dad said was "Well... we'll talk about it later, Gin. Love you' and hung up.   
  
Aunty is so right about him somes times.   
  
-Never- mix castor oil with so called dragon liver extract. Never ends up positive.  
  
~Monday, September 29, Magical Monsters Class~  
  
Today I watched Professor Snape all to closely (that konk of his just keeps getting bigger... and bigger...) during Potions today for any sign that he may have not had a good time with Aunty on his date, like she had. False Hopes. He was more in a chirpy mood then usually. Which in my terms, he didn't beat up on any poor unsuspecting first years or Hufflepuffs. He let them go by easily.  
  
During class while we were working on the Potion of Toad Legs (whatever happened to drought of freezing rain, eh?!) he had even something on his face. His lips were turned up slightly. Somehow. They were. He had a smile... no... a -shadow- of a smile on his face. Bloody hell, the apolocalypse must be approaching for Snape was actually grinning!  
  
All hope has been lost that he may have had a horrid dreadful time with Aunty. Blast it all.   
  
I thought I would totally die. Nice is not a word you describe Snape. Nethier is smiley. None of it made any bloody sense! I can't stand it. Wish something would actually fold into the brains of my wrinkly pink brain in this damn potion class! Even the Professor is mind boggling.  
  
I was so freaked out by what Snape looked like I couldn't really say much of anything when he had called on me to a answer of one of his many hard impossible questions. I just sat there and let myself turn plum red. Peachy keen. Maybe that was why later when Luna and I went to Great Hall Marie who was waiting for Draco was all "Hellllo, Virgina" in her snootiest voice imaginable, calling me by something I wouldn't allow anyone to call me (except for Grandmama who could scare anyone into thinking her way) since Nursery School, when I had asked everybody not to call me by that hideous name.   
  
Then as I had bent over to put my bag underneath the table Marie must have gotten a good look and my blouse and cooed "Oh, how sweet. I see we still can't get into a bra, hmm? May I suggest spello tape?" I would have hauled off and slugged her- a tomato red bleeding nose would have looked just -perfect- with her complexion- if Draco Malfoy hadn't wandered by the aisle I was standing in THAT EXCAT MOMENT. He had to have heard the bra thing. Oh lordy. Blast it all. "Can I get through?" he questioned to Luna, since she was blocking his way through.  
  
I was ready to slink into the corner of a great hall and die a horrible and painful death and forget the whole thing had ever occured in my lifetime- Like I need my lack of breasts exhibited right in front of Draco Malfoy!- but Luna couldn't leave it be. Not at all. She looked calm and blank as usual and turned to Marie with a grin. "Since we're on the topic of bras, I believe you should stop stuffing yours. Lumpy boobies do not make a good impression"  
  
Well. No one goes and tells Marie Aynete she has 'lumpy boobies'. I mean no one. Not if she wants her name written up all over the girls lavatory. But oh, it was the highlight of my day. Not that cracking up in Marie's face was such a hienous crime, but writing on the bathroom walls wasn't all that great for your reputation. Its not like blokes go into the lady's lavatory. Yet I sort of like my name off the wall, personally.  
  
But Luna doesn't much care for these things. I don't think she even acknowledges them . I mean she's short and sort of round and resemblances a lost person in a crazy asylum with her bottle tab necklace. I mean me and her have our own tv show, more hers then mine and guy call in all the time to say how crazy and horrid looking she is (Luna is definately not flatchested... nor has lumpy boobies) and she just laughs and laughs away.   
  
Luna isn't afraid of anything, I think. Nor does she have the mind to be frightened.   
  
So when Marie Anyete started in for telling on her lump boobies, I just blinked up at her and gave her a look that clearly said 'Bite me'. We quit there and stayed off the 'lumpy boobie' subject. Especially aftter Draco gave a frown as he had over heard our unusual and probably very immature and childish conversation while walking by and gave us all a stare.  
  
"I'm outta here" was all he said. Disgust was evident in his voice. Bah, I say. Me and Lunna could have taken Twiggy on if our desires prove so. I assure you, thus. We didn't watch all those Jackie-chan and Xena: Warrior Princess episodes for no apparent reason. Marie dropped like a branch during a rough brreexe and fluttered away after the graduate chanting "Draco! Wait up, Drakkie!"  
  
Luna and I just exchanged this oddly unbelieveable glance. It's not quite possible. Couldn't be. Who in the world are these people I associate during school on a daily basis?  
  
~Homework~ (GET DONE!!! (NOTE EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!))  
  
Potions: Essay on extreme importance of toad of one leg potion to the wizarding society. Five scrolls.  
  
Transfiguration: Two scrolls on Ancient Transformation. Due soon! Must do!   
  
Herbology: Look after Musty Carcus Moss. Don't let it croak, lest Neville come and strangle me in horror of dead plant.  
  
Magical Creature: puh-leeze...  
  
Magic Languges: French and Gnomish wkshts; read lesson book for Chapter 148  
  
Charms: None  
  
~Tuesday September 30, Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
Something oddly strange happened today. I dropped off my stuff in my bedroom and floo powedered my exhausted self (Snape really has to relent with these after school tutoring sessions!!!) back to my Aunty's flat and planned to take a long nap before she came back from her studio or her last class, but instead she was there at the kitchen table and had the funniest face masked on her.  
  
It was quite hilarous. Her thin eyebrows scrunched together to make a caterpillar and her pointy nose was stuck up. She looked like Marie Anyete, except someone stuck a pole up her butt. She had told me while I kept giving her these odd trying not to laugh glances that "I have to talk to you"  
  
She wasn't humming, dancing with the mop, nor cooking. This had to be serious. And Aunty Nadya was usual never serious, unless she was forced to be. Looked to be the occasion.  
  
I was sort of leaning in for the hopes that Grandmama had finally croaked from lung disease or something (she's always smoking those bloody french cigarettes), but it seemed more serious then even that. I even became suspicious and aware that maybe Arrow had gnawed on one of our bra straps and swallowed it again. Last time that happened, the vet charged us to many galleons for it to happen again. He also had this funny face on him for awhile after.  
  
Arrow, not the vet though. Yet I'm sure he wasn't excatly pleased when we brought in the 45 pound siamese cat who looked like he was to gnaw off anyone's fingers in a heartbeat. It's not Arrow's fault he's addictive to food. He's a cat with issues.  
  
But it actually ended up even more exciting rather then serious. It was about all those calls my parents kept making to the flat in the past week. DAD IS IN THE RUNNING FOR MINISTER!  
  
!!!!!!!! (NOTE WILD USE OF EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!!!)  
  
It's... astonishing. My bald Papa is running in as someone who would take care of... oh, well just a tiny thing known as... -THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD!-. Oh lord, and my mother!!! She is going to get everyone homemade fudge and Weasley Letterman sweaters! BLOODY AMAZING.   
  
Terrific. My parents deserve something amazing as this. They've been through alot, these last few years, with Ron getting his scawrny arse into more trouble then he had figures and not to mention me butting my own big head into the mess. Voldemort was no laughing matter, yet I still insisted on helping despite my parents intentions to keep me safe. Most of their gray hair is probably from me.   
  
I can't believe he didn't tell me this! He had to tell me through my Aunty. It's not like its anything to be ashamed of. Really. I mean, I practically bursted out in a wild war chant of happiness when Aunty broke it out to me. It would mean alot of things to my family especially being Minister, you rack in alot of cash and you get that awesome villa in the country of London. How bloody perfect!!!  
  
But Aunty told me that he said not to get worked up over it. She says we have to be understanding about the pressure thats on my family and how it will effect my parents especially. They have needs to fullfill especially after having such a grand honor of actually being elected into the running. But really, what's the big deal? What am I going to do that will make them more worried? The dark lord's gone thanks to Harry and its not like they have any younger kids. Not that I know of, at least.  
  
Anyways, Dad's floo powedering through a few chimney's from America to have a chat with me over tea tommorrow. What's to talk about? I haven't a clue why he has to shimmy all the way here. But, hey, I miss some classes so it's not really much to complain about. And the cafe we go to has the most scrumptious tea cakes. "Why does Dad have to shimmy his behind all the way over here from America for? We do own a telephone" I couldn't help but voice my question to my Aunt, who's face scurnched up if it was even more physically possible.  
  
Now, I know why that face looks awfully familiar! Arrow made that face after his operation!  
  
"You'll have to speak to your father" was all she sighed before she left the table and went to go save her kittensbreath candle which was melting non-stop and the wick was going to burn itself on the brand new wooden apothecary table.   
  
Uh-Oh. Bad Omen. Bad, bad omen . Hearing an adult figure sighing about having to speak to a parental figure who is coming all the way from America to speak about something thats significant enough to understand with explanations is definately not good. Aunty only mutturs that curse when I want to know something she doesn't feel like sharing or voicing in this particular moment. Or never voicing at all.   
  
Like the time when I asked why people sometimes kill there babies and why people should feel the urge to shave poor bears and animals when we have perfect sheeps wool to use for clothing. Poor Aunty. Wonder what is stirring.  
  
Note to self: Look up Minister stuff, incase their maybe some secert branding ceremony I am not aware of, or something of the sort .  
  
Potion of Llama's tongue  
  
Quarter snake blood, sevenths of pumpkin leaf, stir for seven and a fourth minutes and then...  
  
Llama WHAT?!!!! FIND OUT REST BEFORE SNAPE FEELS URGE TO FORCE UPON US THE HELL KNOWN AS POP QUIZ!!!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Phew. I like this first perspective lots better then regular. Much more humourous. Hoped you enjoyed it. It was fun to do.   
  
Oh, before you leave.... don't forget to review! See that adorable little button beneath *points* just click it give me your wonderful advice and be on your merry way!  
  
Now onto the next chapter!!!  
  
*poses super hero pose*  
  
Toodles,  
  
Pandora Rose 


End file.
